Strip o reto TRADUCIDO
by Orox Inoshuke
Summary: es un fic traducido, adentro se hace mension de quien es. Allen, Lenalee y Lavi están jugando verdad o reto y en uno de esos retos sale uno que puede traer una gran consecuencia muy entretenida XD espero que lo disfruten
1. Chapter 1

**YOS GENTE, LOS SALUDA OROX**

**GRAY: PENSÉ QUE TE IBAS A RETIRAR, YA ESTABA HACIENDO MIS MALETAS**

**YO: EN VERDAD QUIERES LARGARTE VERDAD?**

**GRAY: SOPORTARTE DURANTE MAS DE UN AÑO ES LO MÁXIMO QUE PUEDO AGUANTAR, Y MAS YA QUE LA ``FAMILIA´´ ****CRECIÓ**

**VALE: NO SEAS PESIMISTA GRAY**

**GRAY: NO SOY PESIMISTA, SOY REALISTA**

**YO: MEJOR CÁLLATE POR QUE ME AMARGAS EL FIC**

**WATASHI: PENSÉ QUE ESE ERA EL TRABAJO DE ICHIGO (XD)**

**ICHIGO: MUY GRACIOSO**

**YO: ME DEJAN CONTINUAR, BIEN, HOY LES TRAIGO UN FIC AlLena, PERO ANTES QUE NADA DIRÉ QUE EL FIC NO ES MIO, YO SOLO LO ESTOY TRADUCIENDO Y NO, NO LO COPIE EN GOOGLE TRADUCTOR Y YA, EN VERDAD LO TRADUJE LETRA POR LETRA **

**MEGAMI: EL FIC ES BUENO Y ESTAMOS EN PROCESO DE TRADUCIR OTRO PERO EL USUARIO AL QUE SE LO PEDIMOS NO NOS A RESPONDIDO**

**YO: EL TITULO DEL FIC ES STRIP OR DARE Y PERTENECE AL USUARIO _14AmyChan_**

**VALE: ESPERAMOS QUE LO DISFRUTEN **

**ANTES DE INICIAR, ACLARARE UNOS PUNTOS**

**1- ESTE FIC ESTA TERMINADO PERO VERÉ SI TIENE ÉXITO PARA QUE TERMINE DE TRADUCIRLO**

**2- TENGO EL PERMISO DE _14AmyChan _ASI QUE NO EMPIECEN CON QUE ESTE FIC LE PERTENECE O QUE ME LO COPIE**

**3- SI LEYERON ANTES MI FIC NEKO-GIRL DE ESTE MISMO ANIME, AUN ESTA EN PROCESO EL SIGUIENTE CAP PERO AY ALGO QUE ME A ESTADO IMPIDIENDO CONTINUAR**

**4- LE HICE UNOS POCOS CAMBIOS Y ESTÁN DETECTADOS DE LA SIGUIENTE FORMA *...*, SI QUIEREN LEER EL ORIGINAL, PUES LES DEJARÍA EL LINK PERO ESTA COSA NO ME DEJA Y NO SE POR QUE TT_TT**

* * *

CAP 1

- Está bien ... Allen - Lenalee Lee apuntó a su víctima - verdad o reto, ¿alguna vez has tenido una enfermedad de África? - La risa explotó del otro lado

- En serio, Lenalee? Eso es lo mejor que tienes - *Lavi se burló ya que los retos de Lenalee no presentaba un gran desafió cosa que el buscaba y planeaba hacer*

*los tres están jugando verdad o reto en en una habitación*. Era una habitación normal, nada más que una cama, una estantería, y algunas cortinas. Parecía como cualquier otra habitación de la

- *prefiero no hablar de ello* - Allen respondió con voz temblorosa, *en verdad no quiere recordar sus tiempos con el general Cross y específicamente en África*

- Muy bien - *Lenalee piensa en un mejor reto que no incluya a un Allen sin camisa y andando por toda la orden o algo que tenga que ver con desnudos*

un rato después

Allen se desplomó en el suelo, sintiéndose derrotado. No sólo había tenido que actuar como su maestro durante diez segundos, incluso ascendieron no tener la oportunidad de probar incluso a coquetear con Lenalee. *Ya devastado y agotado del reto, abandona el mundo dejando atrás su cuerpo mirando fijamente la pared*

Lavi se quedó en silencio por un minuto. *Él no esperaba un demonio malvado como un reto así de cruel para Allen y que menos saliese de la boca de Lenalee. Ya no la ve como la dulce ángel pequeña del departamento de ciencias.*

*el pelirrojo se queda pensando por un momento, tiene que encontrar un reto que supere el de Lenalee a toda costa, no piensa dejarse vencer por una chica* (**si, sonó algo machista XD**)

- Es tu turno, Lavi - *Lenalee dijo, no queriendo tener que hacer frente a una mente perversa como la de Lavi, de Lavi ya que ella misma sabe que si no se trata de poker el lado oscuro de Allen no sale a flote*

Finalmente Lavi pensó en el ultimo reto o broma - Lenalee, verdad o reto? - Lavi señaló dramáticamente a su víctima - ¿A quién aplastante en este momento?

La pregunta cogió por sorpresa a Lenalee. *Echó una mirada a Allen, pero todavía no se recupera de su actuación de Marian Cross*

*Aún Lenalee pensaba - _Probablemente sea más seguro tomar el reto ... De esta manera me libro de una pregunta embarazosa de parte de Lavi _- Lenalee termina de pensar y esta lista para tomar el reto. - Elijo reto - dijo Lenalee con voz firme*

*Lavo sonríe de una manera macabra, el silencio que avía esperado y rezando para que Lenalee eligiera reto para que al final se cumpliera *

*- te reto a que juegues strip poker - termina de dar el reto el conejo tramposo *

*- NANIIIIIII - exclama Lenalee sorprendida por lo que Lavi dijo. Ella esperaba algo como besar a alguien o algo así, pero nunca jugar strip poker pero la pregunta es, ¿jugaría con alguien de la orden o con un completo extraño?*

- y con Allen

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**YO: ESPERO QUE AYAN DISFRUTADO ESTE CAP, LOS VERE EN EL SIGUIENTE SIEMPRE Y CUANDO ESTE FIC SE MANTENGA**

**Y COMO SIEMPRE DIGO, AAAAAAAAAAASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A LLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTRRAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAA**


	2. Chapter 2

**YOS GENTE**

**YO: HOY LES TRAIGO EL SIGUIENTE CAP DE ESTE FIC**

**GRAY: QUE NOVEDAD ¬¬**

**YO: YA SE POR QUE ESTA AMARGADO, LO ESTAS POR QUE NO AS VISTO A JUVIA EN UN BUEN TIEMPO Y TEMES QUE ALGUIEN MAS TE LA ROBE COSA QUE YA ESTA PASANDO (^^)**

**GRAY: QU-QUE MI-MIERDA DI-DI-DICES, MEJOR CO-CONTINUA CON ESTE FIC (¬/¬)**

**YO: BUENO, ANTES DE EMPEZAR LE VOY A RECOMENDAR UN FIC QUE LA VERDAD ES MUY BUENO**

**MEGAMI: EL NOMBRE DEL FIC ES _Valetine´s Day Disaster _**

**YO: ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN ESE FIC **

**Y PUES BUENO, YA NO LOS INTERRUMPO Y LOS DEJO LEER EL FIC TRANQUILOS**

* * *

- y con Allen - termina de decir Lavi con aire de satisfacción y grandeza

al oír su nombre Allen regresa del limbo, mientras recupera la postura lo que ve es ver como toda la piel de Lenalee pasa de ser de un color porcelana blanco a un rojo intenso, mas intenso que que un tomate maduro

Allen se levanta y se posiciona detrás de su amiga, extiende su brazo y con su mano le toca el hombro

- etto... - piensa un momento - me perdí de al... - no termina de formular la pregunta ya que Lenalee se levanta bruscamente

- ¿QUE ACABAS DE DECIIIIRRR? - grita alterada Lenalee sin notar la presencia de Allen

el albino de inmediato piensa que algo anda mal y tenia algo que ver con algo que dijo Lavi

- ERE UN PERVERTIDOOOO - vuelve gritar la chica

pervertido? por que grita algo que ya todo el mundo sabe, se pregunta asta Allen asta que se le viene a la mente que el reto que dijo Lavi es algo subido de tono

- quiero decir, ¿co-COMO QUIERES qu-QUE JUEGUE STRIP po-po-POKER CON ALLEN? - vuelve a gritar Lenalee tratando de controlar su nerviosismo sin mucho éxito y aun manteniendo su sonrojo de campeonato

se notaba lo alterada de Lenalee ya que ella esperaba algo como besar a alguien o algo por el estilo ella lo habría echo, y mas si incluyera a Allen pero el reto que dijo Lavi fue un poco (o mas) extremo aun que ella no sabe si Allen tendría la disposición de jugar tal juego

Lenalee daba gracias a Kami-sama de que Allen aun no estuviera consiente o eso pensaba ella

- ¿NANIIIIIII? - grita Allen casi en shock y llamando la atención de Lenalee y Lavi

el albino tuvo que tomar ha ciento a los pies de la cama, sin duda alguna el peliblanco ya había jugado al poker mas de una vez y podría ser cruel y despiadado con tal de ganar pero... nunca jugar strip poker, es mas, ni siquiera se a atrevido a jugar el poker normal con una chica

Allen piensa si juega aquel juego con Lenalee ¿y si ganaba el?

la mente de Allen se va llenando de imágenes algo obscenas y se puede demostrar con su rostro que en ese momento casi le hace competencia al sonrojo de Lenalee

- Allen? - llama el conejo del parche - tas vivo?

Lavi ya sabia del pequeño secreto de Lenalee y que este secreto siente algo por su amigo Allen, asta el mismo Kumui lo sabia y tenia las sospechas que Allen también sintiera lo mismo por la china

lo que el pirata esperaba era ver el espíritu del poker que ay adentro de Allen y que dijera que aceptaba el reto pero nunca llego ese momento aun que eso no le preocupaba, ya que el Bookman tenia mas trucos bajo la manga

sin una palabra de advertencia Lavi empuja a Lenalee en dirección a Allen, ambos caen en sima de la cama en un a posición comprometedora

antes que algo mas sucediera Lavo toma una foto con un teléfono (**Yo: no me miréis, yo solo traduzco con el menor de los cambios**) para luego enviarlo en un mensaje a un correo

- ¿por que hiciste eso Lavi? - pregunta nerviosamente Allen mientras que Lenalee se quita de encima del albino y toma asiento en la cama y manteniendo una distancia con Allen

Allen hace lo mismo, ambos están a una distancia considerable mientras tratan de no mirarse por la vergüenza de tenerse tan cerca como para sentir el aliento del uno al otro

ninguno de los dos noto que Lavi les había sacado una foto ya que estaban sumidos en sus mentes y mas Allen ya que tenia la sensación de que tenia que ser algo pero no lo iso

- Allen, por que no revisas tu teléfono - Lavi interrumpe los pensamiento de Allen y Lenalee

el albino haciendo caso a las palabras del conejo saca su teléfono, lo abre y va a archivos recibidos, lo que Allen vio fue la pura maldad de Lavi

lo que Lavi le envió a Allen fue nada mas y nada menos que la foto que saco unos momentos atrás sin que ellos se dieran cuenta

Allen quedo petrificado ya que la misma imagen describe algo que no es, ay se muestra dicho anterior mente a Lenalee encima de Allen en una posición comprometedora pero aquí se ve mucho _peor_ ya que Allen había tomado instintiva mente los hombros de la china mientras ay se ve a la Lee apoyándose por debajo de los hombros de Allen y para poner la cereza en el pastel ay se muestran a ambos mas que cerca pareciendo que querían hacer algo como por ejemplo... besarse (**Vale: y tu decías que no cambiarías mucho / Yo: no lo estoy cambiando, solo le estoy dando otra perspectiva**)

- así que, que deciden ¿van a jugar? o esta foto ira a parar al área de ciencias - Lavi se sentía orgulloso de si mismo por pensar en un plan de tan solo cinco minutos y de como este se cumplía al pie de la letra

el conejo ya se sentía como el rey y que debía recibir algún premio por tremendo plan

- ¿y nii-san? - pregunta la china llamando la atención de Lavi y Allen

Lenalee estaba consiente sobre el complejo de hermano que tiene Kumui y pensaba usarlo para librarse del plan que Lavi estaba construyendo

- si se llega a enterar de lo que en verdad paso ¿estas consiente de lo que te puede llegar a suceder? - Lenalee sentía que podía respirar tranquila pero

- sip, estoy consiente de lo que me puede pasar a mi y a Allen - Lavi sabia que se estaba metiendo en un lugar sin retorno pero no se iba a detener y tal parece ser que sus palabras funcionaron

Allen y Lenalee se pensaron dos veces lo que dijo Lavi perdiendo toda oportunidad de librarse del reto

- ¿donde podemos jugar? - pregunta Allen de mala gana y sin ningún escape mientras se para a la puerta junto a Lenalee

pero ante tal pregunta el albino tenia la esperanza aun ya que en no ay lugar secreto ya que esto es la _Black Order, _no un casino ni mucho menos un vagón de tren

pero algo pasa y sin que Allen y Lenalee lo viesen venir, ambos caen por lo que parecen ser unas trampillas

los dos siguen cayendo asta que Allen toco fondo para luego seguirle Lenalee

el albino no tarda ni un segundo y atrapa a la china antes que

después de unos segundos Allen levanta a Lenalee para luego mirar a su alrededor y lo primero que notan es que están en otra habitación muy diferente a la que estaban, los dos miran arriba para ver que dos trampillas se cierran no sin antes dejas caer lo que parece ser una baraja de poker

el juego había comenzado

Continuara...

* * *

**YO: Y CON ESTO SOLO ME QUEDA DECIR QUE ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO **

**MEGAMI: Y QUE LUEGO SE VA A RE-ESCRIBIR EL CAP 1 DE ESTE FIC YA QUE ESE CAP FUE DE PRUEBA PARA VER SI ES QUE OROX-SAN TENIA MADERA PARA SER TRADUCTOR**

**LAVI: JEJE, NO PUEDO ESPERAR PARA EL SIGUIENTE ^^**

**YO: (CUANDO LLEGO ESTE) Y CON ESTO ME DESPIDO Y COMO SIEMPRE DIGO, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASTAAAAAAAA AAAAAAA LLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA OOOOOOOOOOOOOTTRRRAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAA**


	3. Chapter 3

**YOS GENTE**

**YO: JEJEJE, LES TRAIGO OTRO CAP DE ESTE FIC TRADUCIDO ^^**

**GRAY: QUE NOVEDAD ¬¬**

**VALE: YA DEJA DE ESTAR AMARGADO GRAY, QUE NOS AMARGAS EL FIC **

**GRAY: ¬¬**

**WATASHI: ^^u SIEMPRE ES ASÍ DE AMARGADO?**

**MEGAMI: NOP, PERO SE HIZO ASÍ AL ESTAR MUCHO TIEMPO AQUÍ **

**YO: BUENO, VOLVIENDO AL TEMA, AQUÍ LES DEJO EL CAP 3 Y LAMENTO LA TARDANZA PERO ESTABA OCUPADO**

**YA SIN MAS RELLENO OS DEJO YA CON LA TRADUCCIÓN DE ESTE CAP**

**(ANTES QUE NADA OS RECUERDO QUE AUN QUE LO YO LE ESTOY DANDO OTRA PERSPECTIVA PERO ES EL MISMO CONTENIDO)**

* * *

por los pasillos se ve a Lavi correr a toda velocidad pero ¿a donde esta corriendo? el conejo va a toda maquina hacia una habitación que nadie conocía

era una sala de entrenamiento que solo el peli-rojo y su amigo amargado sabian

desde que Yuu se fue a una misión ase un mes la habitación se había quedado muy solitaria

tenia una ventana que solo dejaba ver lo que pasaba de un lado (ejemplo las salas de interrogatorio) y que contaba con un micrófono especialmente usado para dar _motivación_ al los entrenamiento del japones

después de básicamente bajar tres pasillos y entrara por una puerta, el pirata se encontraba adentro de la habitación secreta

era completamente blanca y la ventana se mezclaba perfectamente en la sala confundiéndose con la paredes

Lavi se posiciona en frente de la ventana esperando ver acción pero lo que ve lo deja completamente decepcionado

lo que el tuerto ve es a Allen y a Lenalee manteniendo una platica ignorando la existencia del mazo de cartas que esta cerca de ellos

- ¿Y cual es tu color favorito? - pregunta Lenalee

era obvio que la china trataba de hacer tiempo pero ¿por que?

- el azul - le contesta el albino siguiéndole el juego a la Lee - ¿y el tuyo?

- el verde

- ya veo

ambos siguen con su platica mientras siguen ignorando el mazo de cartas y mas Allen quien parece que esta poniendo todo su auto control para no jugar al poker

de pronto, tanto Allen como Lenalee detienen su charla para posar sus vistas en donde ase un momento estaba la trampilla que los trajo a aquel lugar para luego ver la habitación en la que se encontraban

- me sorprende que esta habitación aya estado en secreto, ni nii-san sabe de el - dice Lenalee recordando la estructura del edificio tratando de localizar la habitación en los planos - pero lo que mas me sorprende es que Lavi sepa de un lugar así ¿crees que...

- no lo se - responde el albino adivinando lo que la china iba a preguntar - pero de algo que si estoy seguro es que la idea de jugar _verdad o reto _fue de Lavi - comenta el ingles mientras se para y se acerca a una de las paredes

cuando se acerca activa su arma anti akuma y trata de romper la pared

- ni un rasguño - se queja el albino mirando molesto a la pared que segundo atrás había atacado

Lavi adivino en el primer momento que vio a Allen levantar y lo que se propone hacer, así que se puso a buscar por todas partes el micrófono para poder hablar con ello, ya cuando lo encontró noto como Lenalee también se ponía de pie y se disponía a hacer lo mismo que su amigo peli-blanco

el peli-rojo aprieta un botón y

- !DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, EN ESTA NOCHE NOS VAMOS A DELEITAR CON UNA PARTIDA DE POKER EN UNA SALA DE ENTRENAMIENTO QUE SOLO YU~ Y YO CONOCEMOS¡ - habla como comentarista dando la entrada a un importante juego

al no notar ninguna reacción de parte de Allen y Lenalee vuelve a hablar por el micrófono

- ¿ESTA ENCENDIDO ESTO? ¿ME ESCUCHAN CLARAMENTE? - pregunta de forma divertida esperando una respuesta de parte de la pareja

- si, te escuchamos claramente - responde Allen buscando con la mirada el origen de la voz de Lavi - ¿donde estas?

- ESTOY EN TODOS LADOS - bromea el conejo aumentando el temperamento de los dos exorcistas que están encerrados en la habitación - ya hablando enserio, no tengo intenciones de dejarles salir ni de borrar la imagen ni de mantener esto en secreto a menos que jueguen el bendito juego - después de decir eso el peli-rojo mira atenta mente esperando a que empiecen a jugar pero

- ni creas que vamos a jugar conejo pervertido - reclama Lenalee con rabia y vergüenza reflejada en su cara - ahora, te doy asta tres para que nos dejes salir, esto no es divertido - amenaza la china

- estoy de acuerdo - agrega Allen - ya es bastante malo hacer jugar a una dama un juego en contra su voluntad y que ahora nos mantengas encerrados en una habitación a prueba de inocencia

termina de hablar el albino tomando posiciones para volver atacar la pared mientras que el peli-rojo vuelve a tomar el micrófono de nuevo teniendo en cuenta por un segundo que seria mejor dejar las cosas asta ay, pero la idea le paso rápidamente la mente y lo olvido (en otras palabras, hizo la vista gorda), el conejo aprieta el botón y se dispone a hablar

- ENTONCES LENALEE NO QUIERE JUGAR PERO - ese pero no le guste en la mas mínimo al albino - ¿QUE ME DICES DE TI ALLEN?

- !¿Na-NANI?¡ - la cara del ingles se lleno de vergüenza y frustración en un segundo

en estos momentos momentos Allen empezó a desear saber de donde provenía la voz del peli-rojo o salir de ay lo antes posible para estampar le el puño en la cara del tuerto

- deja de decir idioteces ¿tu me conoces? ¿ que mi*** paso por tu cabeza para que me hicieras tal preguntara?

- PERO ES LENALEE~ - trata de persuadir el peli-rojo a su amigo albino

el pirata sospechaba sobre los sentimientos del albino hacia la china y pensaba usar eso a su favor

- razón suficiente para no seguir con este juego - el ingles trato de razonar con el peli-rojo quien por seguro estaba embriagado por algo menos alcohol

mientras que Allen trata en vano de convencer a Lavi, Lenalee no sabia como interpretar las palabras del albino, si sentirse agradecida u ofendida

a ella le gustaba Allen, pero no estaba segura si el sentía lo mismo por ella y las palabras que dijo pudieron tomarse como _No estoy interesado en lo absoluto en Lenalee _pero también se podría interpretarse como _Yo respeto a Lenalee como para obligarla a hacer algo en contra si voluntad_, la china mantenía la esperanza que fue lo segundo aun que hubiera una pequeña probabilidad de que así sea

- SI ESES EL CASO NO ME DEJAN MAS OPCION QUE ENVIAR LA IMAGEN A KUMUI - amenaza Lavi sin siquiera sacar el cel. ¿quien dijo que se tiene que ver para asegurarse que en verdad lo va a ser? - Y TODO EL MUNDO SABE QUE PRIMERO ACTÚA Y LUEGO CUESTIONA

el conejo observaba triunfante mientras que Allen y Lenalee se miran entre si y comparten un suspiro

la china se acerca a la baraja de naipes que ya reclamaba a gritos que le pusieran atención mientras que el albino vuelve a buscar con la mirada en un bago intento de descubrir la ubicación del peli-rojo y haciéndose una nota mental que es

- _tan pronto termine esto, juro por mi vida que te dejare irreconocible Lavi -_ piensa Allen mientas barajea las cartas, el juego había empezado

Continuara...

* * *

**YO: BUENO GENTE, ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO Y LES RECUERDO QUE EL FIC NO ME PERTENECE Y QUE LE PERTENECE A 14AmyChan, YO SOLO LO TRADUZCO Y LE HAGO UNA ADAPTACIÓN MANTENIENDO LO QUE EL MISMO FICS TRATA DE COMUNICAR **

**SIN MAS ME DESPIDO Y COMO SIEMPRE DIGO, AAAAAAAAAAAAAASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTRAAAAAAAAAAAAA**


End file.
